Boys
by Crystalstar100
Summary: Why are there so many boys? Just a random thought I had. Fax, Miggy, Mylan, Dylan/Nudge. On hiatus. Feel free to read what's up, though.
1. So Many Boys

**A/N Set in **_**Fang, **_**when they're in Colorado.**

"Who the hell decided on so many _boys_?" Nudge was flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Fang and Iggy were playing a card game, Angel reading the cards for Iggy and telling him them silently. Gazzy was listening to a book on tape, and Max was off beating up at tree or something.

"Boys. I mean, like, there's you, Fang, and Gazzy, and Iggy, and Dylan. But for girls, there's just me and Max!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay, and Angel, but didn't she just come with Gazzy? Your parents and all?" Nudge stopped when she saw Angel's face. "Sorry, but it's true!" Angel stormed out of the room.

"Huh. That is odd," said Iggy thoughtfully, ignoring Angel's diva exit. "And four of us are fifteen-ish. Except Dylan. Well, he's _physically _fifteen-ish."

"See!" exclaimed Nudge, bouncing a bit with excitement. "The Itex people were crazy! Did they not realize that you all would be competing for Max?"

If Fang had been drinking something, he would've done a spit-take. Iggy dropped his cards, and even the Gasman pulled out his earbuds.

"Competing?" Nudge gave him an _isn't it obvious?_ look. Fang looked a little confused, which on Fang meant he was flabbergasted.

"You saw how Dylan looked at Max back in Africa. And may I say, he is _hot. _Hey! I wonder if the scientists knew you all would be so attractive." Now all three boys were staring at her as if she'd just announced she was on Mr. Chu's side.

"Okay. Creepy calling us attractive aside, _I _am not competing for Max."

"And neither am I. I _have _Max." Fang looked like he was working hard not to break his StrongAndSilentFace .

"How can you be sure?" Nudge was grinning evilly now.

"How could you not know? They kiss every five seconds," said Iggy. Gazzy got up, looking disgusted.

"I'm outta here." Nobody looked up.

"Was that some jealousy I detected there, Igster? Itex is really _evil, _huh?"

"What? No, I-"

"Nudge-"

Just then, Max walked in.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

**A/N. So, yeah. Sorry if Nudge is a little OOC. Just a random thought I had. R&R! **


	2. Sexist Pigs

**A/N So, as you can see, I decided to make this multi-chapter. **

** Over sixty visits and five reviews? :( Well, anyway, shoutout to ****flaming carebears ****for putting this on their favorites. You rock! **

"Oh, hi, Max! Fang, Iggy, and I were just discussing-" Iggy made the cut-it-out symbol, but Nudge didn't care. She was having too much fun watching everyone get all worked up. "-how you have three guys who like you!"

"What?" Max looked ready to pound someone's face in. Nudge thought fast.

"Yeah! I was just saying how crazy Itex was to have so many bird-boys and then Fang was all 'Max is mine!' and Iggy got all jealous and I said that Dylan obviously loved you and- " Nudge smiled as Max whipped around to look at the boys. _I am awesome at distractions! _she thought gleefully.

"No! Max! I swear I-" Iggy sensed the glare Max was giving him, and cringed as he disclaimed Nudge's ramble. He held up his hand to shield from any attacks that might come from the angry flock leader.

"Iggy, if you like Max, just tell her." That was Angel, standing in the doorway. Nudge was surprised. Shouldn't Angel be able to tell (or hear?) that Iggy only thought of Max as a sister?

_I'm in on your plan. _Angel's thoughts broke into Nudge's consciousness. _Anything to make Max weaker. _Nudge's eyes widened at that, but she brushed it off. Just some kid thing, right?

"I don't like Max!" Iggy's pale blue eyes were open with shock. "Seriously!" Fang got up from his seat on the couch and moved closer to Max, who was getting angrier by the minute.

"Iggy likes Max 'cause she's pretty," said Angel matter-of-factly, sending telepathic snickers to Nudge. _This is working! _ The comment seemed to drive Fang over the edge. He got up and stood in front of Iggy threataningly

"Dude. She's _my _girlfriend."

"I don't think-"

"Ugh, you guys!" interrupted Max. "I can't believe you like me!" Iggy started to move away from Max and Fang. "And Fang! I can't believe how _possessive _you're being! What am I, some kind of object? I don't think so!" Max glared at the boys and turned down the hallway to go. Nudge could swear she heard a faint "sexist pigs" coming from that general direction.

Fang glared at the girls. "Thanks a lot. Now I'm going to have to go stop Miss 'Charging Off' Ride from smashing my stuff. And, really, Iggy? _Max?_" Iggy looked at a loss for words. As soon as Fang left, he turned to Nudge.

"This is all your fault!"

Nudge put a hand over her heart and exclaimed, "No it isn't! You are soooo unfair."

"Yeah. If you didn't looove Max-" Angel started to piss Iggy off more.

Nudge smiled. Now Max, Fang, and Iggy were arguing, Iggy and Angel were having a debate about Iggy's feelings, and Gazzy was freaked out.

Mission accomplished. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch the chaos ensue.

**A/N So there you go! R&R, and an update will probably be soon! I 3 summer! **


	3. Give Me a Chance

**A/N Major Miggy in this chapter, people. Just warning you. And, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're seriously great :) **

Iggy had no freaking idea what was going on. Fifteen minutes ago, he was just playing cards. Now here he was, arguing about his subconscious with a crazy six (seven?) year old.

"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Max."

"Yes, you are." Angel sounded almost bored.

"No, I'm not, and anyway, what gives you that idea?"

"Your subconscious. See, you may not know it, but it's always going 'Max. I loooove Max. Max is soooo pretty.'"

"It's not- wait. Is it?" _Was _it? Iggy wasn't sure if Angel was lying or not. She could be- but then again, she could read minds. Who said she couldn't read subconsciouses, too?

Angel knew she couldn't read subconsciouses. She wished she could. Mind control would be so much easier if she knew everyone's deep, dark secrets. It was something to work on. But, anyway, she was enjoying Iggy's reaction immensely. _Maybe I could actually get him to like Max! _she thought excitedly. _That would really mess with her mind. _

"Mm-hm. You're head over heels," she lied, then skipped away, leaving Iggy to ponder what she'd said.

Iggy rubbed his temples. Angel was so creepy, mind reading. He shuddered. But she did have factual information most of the time. He could like Max, he supposed. She _was_ pretty. He knew why Fang loved her so much- she was a good fighter and leader, and funny, and smart. _Fang is a lucky guy. I wish _I _were Max's-_ _oh, crap. _

Fang ran after his girlfriend, silently cursing Nudge for bringing this up. And Iggy for liking Max. Yeah, especially Iggy for liking Max. This was Fang's worst nightmare- besides that Dylan jerk and Max. Or _anyone _besides Fang! He loved Max, a lot, and wouldn't let anyone take her away. This hadn't been a problem before- he could just beat them up- but Iggy was his best guy friend. And blind! Fang groaned. This _sucked. _

Meanwhile, back in Africa, Dylan was thinking about his perfect other half, a.k.a. Max. He hated that she'd left so soon after arriving. Was he not as good as that wannabe emo Fang? He was just as strong and fast, and probably more attractive. He'd seen the other girl, Nudge, looking at him while she thought he was preoccupied. Thinking of Nudge, she was pretty, too, but no. Dylan shook off the thought. He was for Max. The scientists said so. The winged boy shook his head and went back to eating his lunch.

Max was circling around above the forest, trying to clear her head. She knew Fang would be with her soon, and she had to be calm enough to not whack him out of the sky. Max was really shocked at the boys' behavior. Fang was getting uncharacteristically defensive. Did he really think Max would leave him for Iggy? Iggy was… like her brother. Fang had been, too, though… _just shut up, brain!_

Fang was just about to take off for the distant shape that was Max when he heard running behind him.

"Fang! I just found out about the lesions!" Gazzy had been listening to _Uglies _because Fang had suggested it, thinking they could discuss it. Now he was regretting it big time.

"Gaz, I can't talk right now, I have to go talk to Max-"

"But Tally and the Smoke-"

"GAZZY."

"Just listen to my theory! I think…" Fang sighed and settled down to wait.

Iggy knew what he had to do. He knew now that Max was the one for him, and he couldn't let Fang have her. Fang didn't deserve her! Who'd been smart enough to blow up all those Erasers back when they went to rescue Angel? Iggy. Who'd taken care of the flock while she and Fang were gone? Iggy!

Iggy took off, listening for the telltale sounds of Max's wings. When he found them, he followed them until he swooped in next to the flock leader.

"Iggy?" He heard the surprise in her voice_- she probably expected Fang. Ugh. _

"Yeah. Hi, Max. Look, you have to give me a chance."

"What?" He couldn't see it, but he knew she was widening her eyes.

"Yes. Think about it, Max. I know you love Fang… but I love you, too." She gasped, but before she could speak, he kissed her.

**A/N What did you think? Did you like the Dylan/Nudge I threw in there? Did you like the Uglies reference? I really have no idea where this is going, so any suggestions will be considered. Also, I am getting consistently longer! I'm trying to write at least 100 more words per chapter. So far, it's working! R&R? Please?**


	4. But What?

**A/N Greetings, fanfictioners! Here is the next chapter- shorter than the last one, but still… it's a chapter! **

Nudge was watching the whole thing from down in the forest, her chocolate brown skin camouflaging her against the trees. When Iggy kissed Max, her jaw dropped. _ZOMG!_

"I know, right?" Nudge jumped. Angel had come out of nowhere.

"Angel! Did you make him do that?" She shook her head no.

"He thinks he actually likes her."

"What? How? Oh," she said, remembering Angel's convincing-people skills. Angel just smiled. Nudge was a little creeped out, but happy, too. "You know Fang is going to _kill _him."

"Uh-huh."

"My plan is working perfectly!"

Max pulled back after about four seconds. Iggy bit his lip, waiting for her response.

"Iggy, I-"

"IGGY?" He flinched. He would know that voice anywhere- Fang

Fang had finally broken free from Gazzy's _Uglies _rambling and set off to find Max. He spotted her over the forest with Iggy. Thinking nothing was amiss, he set off towards them when they started kissing.

"IGGY?" _Oh. My. God. I am going to MURDER that boy. Laws? What laws? _Fang zoomed after Iggy, going as fast as he could. Iggy darted away.

_Crap. Crapcrapcrap, _thought Iggy. Why did Fang have to show up? He didn't even get to talk to Max! Speaking of which, Max herself was nowhere to be found. _Huh? _Fang saw him pause to look for Max and flying tackled him (no pun intended).

"Iggy! You! Were! Kissing! Max!" Fang punctuated his words with punches. Iggy could barely breathe.

"Well, I love her!" he managed to choke out. This just made Fang pound him more.

"She _chose _me." With those parting words, Fang kicked him in the stomach and left.

Max came back to the house and locked herself in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. _Did Iggy really just kiss me? _Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Max would wake up and-

"Max! Open up!" It was Fang. _Okay, not a dream. _

"Come in." Doorknob jiggling.

"It's locked."

"Oh, yeah." She got up resignedly and opened the door. The sight of Fang showing so much emotion made Max feel even guiltier than she already did.

"Max." Fang looked so sad right there that Max hugged him.

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Max." The StrongAndSilentFace was back in place. Max sighed

"But…"

"But what?" Fang looked mildly concerned, so he was freaking out.

"I think I like Iggy too." Fang was shocked. _Max! I thought she loved me…! Oh, I HATE IGGY! _He turned to go. "Wait, Fang!"

"Hm?" Max scuffed her sneaker on the floor and looked at her feet. _I can't believe this, but…_

"I like you, too."

Iggy settled down on a tree, aching all over. _Damn, Fang is strong. _He was taking off his shirt to look at his bruises when he heard a slight cough behind him. He whipped around to see Angel and Nudge perched in the neighboring tree.

"Holy sh- oot," he said, realizing it who it was. "You guys scared me!"

"Yeah, we saw that," said Nudge, giggling.

"What's going on? You look awful," said Angel, dripping fake concern.

"I don't know. Nothing…" The girls glared at him.

"I'ma read your mind right now if you don't tell us what happened."

"Okay, okay," he said relenting. "I kissed Max."

"And Fang beat you up?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. So you _are _in love with Max!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's hope you're a good fighter." And with that, the girls flew away.

"Okay, this is official the weirdest day _ever._"

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait! I really do need reviews to keep me afloat. Also, I had to go find my copy of **_**Fang. **_**And then I started to read it again. And then I flung it across the room again. **


	5. Is That Dylan?

**A/N Let's pretend, in this little dramatic alternate universe I have going here, that Max never decided on the school thingy or the birthday party. And that Dylan and Jeb came in late afternoon, not night. 'Kay? Oh! And Dylan was eating his lunch on a plane! 'Cause I'm too lazy to re-upload that bit.**

Fang blinked. "Uh, what?"

"I like you both." Max held up her hands in self-defense as she explained. "I love you, of course- you're my best friend. But Iggy has always been a good friend, too. And he's much more express- um, never mind…" But Fang had heard that.

"You like Iggy because he's more expressive." It was a statement, not a question. Max winced.

"Well, yes! He actually told me he liked me!"

"Um, what about all those times I _kissed_ you?"

"I thought maybe you just wanted to, like, kiss someone."

"Of course not, Max! I'm not that hormonal!"

"Says the yelling teenager…"

"I'M YELLING 'CAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND JUST KISSED SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Fang?" He turned around, breathing heavily, to see Gazzy looking up at him. _Oh, crap… _"Am I, uh, interrupting something?" asked Gazzy nervously, backing away from Max and Fang as if they were creepy old men wearing tutus.

"Uh… no, it's okay. Fang and Iwill _talk_ later," replied Max, trying to calm down. She gave Fang a look, then continued. "What did you want to say, Gaz?"

"Angel says she hears someone coming." Fang left without comment. Max swallowed. _What have I gotten myself into? _Whatever_ this thing is, it will have to wait. _

"Show me."

Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max stood on the roof, watching the black Jeep approaching.

"Do you think it's lost or something?" asked Gazzy, breaking the silence.

"No, dummy," said Angel, rolling her eyes. "It's Jeb." Everyone looked at Angel. "What?"

"You're only telling us this now?" demanded Iggy. "When it's too late?" _Look who's talking, _thought Max. Angel looked offended.

"It's not too late! And sometimes it's hard to tell!" Her little seven-year-old voice squeaked in outrage.

"Oh, yeah, you can hear my subconscious but you can't read the brainwaves of someone you practically grew up with?"

"Ugh, Iggy-"

"Wait!" Nudge pointed. "There's someone with him!" The rest of the flock joined her at the edge of the roof.

"Is that… Dylan?"

"Dylan! I thought he was staying in Africa with Dr. G-H!

"Well, he's here now."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Iggy tuned the noise out automatically, groaning. _Of course Dylan just _had _to show up now, with his *perfectness*. And good looks, according to Nudge. Between Fang and this idiot, I am never going to kiss Max again. _

**A/N There you go! Chapter 5! Sorry it's short… ****… but I went to visit my grandmother and had no time for writing. At least it's an update?**


	6. Hiatus

Hey. 'Sup? Yeah… I'm going on hiatus, as you probably guessed. I'm sorry. What with school, and lack of interest… maybe after _Angel _I'll find something to write about. Okay. Bye, and stuff.

(Just in case author's notes violate ToS or something…

Angel smiled. Today, all her plans were coming to fruition. Today was the day… her day. The Day of Angel.

She turned to her vice president, Dylan.

"Today is a new holiday… Angel Day! No school and all that jazz." He nodded, and sent someone off to make it a law.


End file.
